


Blue Sky Complex

by krityan



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sky over Grand Chokmah was its usual sparkling blue, and the constant sound of waterfalls drowned out the otherwise boring sounds of everyday life in the less-than-quaint capital city.  Jade squinted against the sun as he left his office, and began his careful skirt along the far side of the palace courtyard.   He didn't exactly feel like being dragged into spending the rest of his afternoon with Peony, slave to his terrible sense of humor and overblown appreciation for rappigs."</p><p>Just some old slash fic, not a lot to describe or say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sky Complex

The sky over Grand Chokmah was its usual sparkling blue, and the constant sound of waterfalls drowned out the otherwise boring sounds of everyday life in the less-than-quaint capital city. Jade squinted against the sun as he left his office, and began his careful skirt along the far side of the palace courtyard. He didn't exactly feel like being dragged into spending the rest of his afternoon with Peony, slave to his terrible sense of humor and overblown appreciation for rappigs.

The air was perfect, at a remarkably neutral temperature. It was impossible to define it as warm or cool, and was closer to dreaming, where the weather is never a matter of sensation.

Following that train of thought with the beginnings of a long musing on the sound of his boots on the white marble of the tiles versus the blue, Jade was surprised to find himself interrupted from what seemed like a typical bout of wandering.

"Hey! Jade!"

Only one person could speak with so inherent a laugh in his voice. Jade raised his eyebrows, and pulled a hand out of his pocket to push up his glasses as an accompaniment to the gesture.

"Ah, Guy. How is it that I've had the fortune to see you here today?"

"I was summoned by his majesty." Guy scratched the back of his head, and looked slightly distressed, "Something about my experience as a babysitter coming in handy."

It was hard to resist smiling at how trusting Guy could be. It seemed as though he was falling for a new excuse to walk Peony's pets each afternoon. Endearing, and in the same way, completely uninspiring.

"You know, Guy. I actually just came from seeing his majesty. It seems as though you won't be needed today."

Guy looked at him, his confusion clearly in full-swing now. "That doesn't seem right. I just got the message a minute ago."

"It's quite true. I told him I'd be requiring your help today."

Guy looked relieved for a moment, but was suspicious almost immediately. "Whoa, what's this, Colonel? I've never known you to be the type to need help with anything."

Jade smiled, and replaced his hands in his pockets, "Oh, it's nothing I'd be able to accomplish on my own, trust me on that. If you would accompany me to my manor, then?"

Guy shrugged, and relaxed his posture, anything was better than the menial chore that Emperor Peony had planned for him. He may as well go along with whatever Jade was plotting in its place.

-+-+-+-+-

Curtiss Manor was, considering the size of the city, rather close to the palace. Perhaps not so much the palace as much as the military headquarters if one was to consider the history of the family, but coincidences are rarely cursed. Although Jade had come to see Guy's new home several times since it had been built, Guy was yet to have seen the older man's home.

It was a surprisingly comfortable home, as Jade had always struck Guy as a many of focused functionality. Even his office was a neat package of necessity, interrupted only by evidence of the Emperor's visits. Considerable wealth was illustrated in the rich wood of the furnishings filling this home, however.

His open admiration was not passed over easily, but was passed off with the casual air of dismissal that was truly Jade's trademark.

"The things here are no part of my taste. They're merely a part of the manor which I've inherited by taking the name."

Guy shrugged it off, it was impossible to get a clear explanation of anything out of Jade, so it was never worth pushing for one. The fact that a few of the finer items were clearly in the taste of Emperor Peony, and clearly newer than family mementos, was enough to draw a truthful conclusion.

Jade couldn't claim to have remained completely unattached to the blonde. He was a fine balance between seriousness and naive. It was a refreshing balance against his own personality, which he was fully aware of as being flawed. Where he saw people as incapable, Guy was trusting. Never so trusting as to be betrayed, but enough to be trusted himself. His personality was easily endearing, where Jade tended to remain aloof.

They'd grown close, despite the differences between them.

-+-+-+-+-

Jade led Guy towards the back of the manor, and upwards to the second floor. It was a round-about path to take to his room, but the more he could make Guy's head swim, the easier his goals would become to accomplish. He hated to merely take advantage of Guy, but he usually put his own desires above those of others around him.

Jade's room was closer to his projected image. The simplicity was born more of the absence of a field-bound military officer than anything else, however. Seeing this closely into Jade's personal life, Guy almost felt like laughing. The state of constant bemusement he projected to the world was made up of as much insecurity as it was arrogance. Inner conflict, as well-illustrated like a character out of a novel.

He'd allowed himself to become too distracted in his analysis of Jade's personality, and realized this as Inner Conflict grabbed his wrist and took swift control of his position. In a sharp movement and quick moment, Guy found himself pushed onto the bed with Jade looming over him.

Guy began his protest, more out of surprise than anything else. He found it hard to keep his mind on forming a single coherent sound as Jade pushed him further onto his back. He had seen Jade scheme, but never to the extent apparent in his eyes as he tilted Guy's head back and firmly bit his neck.

Finally, Guy managed an exasperated "Jade!" It wasn't exactly what he'd intended, but the noise escaped with a gasp of small pains and greater confusions. It wasn't a matter of displeasure, but unexpected circumstance and confirmations.

"As I said, I'll be requiring your services today." Jade's usually smooth voice was more threatening with the firm resolve he put behind his words. "You don't mind, do you? Of course you wouldn't, you are too fine a gentleman to refuse simple requests."

Jade had taken his uniform jacket off when they'd arrived at the manor, and the thin white cotton shirt underneath clung closely enough to his skin to allow Guy to admire the physique usually hidden beneath the heavy military uniform. Jade was unusually fit for a military officer, especially in the times of peace that had been enjoyed recently. He wasn't overly muscular, but fit enough to portray strength in the definition of muscles along his chest and arms.

With minimum control over his own actions, Guy reached up and began to unbutton the shirt, the reality of the situation unfolding the fog of his imagination. In a surprisingly passive moment, Jade allowed him to continue as far down as he pleased, until the shirt was left to hang off pale shoulders, outlined by pale brown hair.

Jade's red eyes were staring at him, from over the rim of his glasses his expression hadn't changed. Guy turned away, embarrassed at his own actions. Maybe he'd misunderstood the entire situation. He had no idea what had taken over in his mind to take him through such actions. At the same time, Jade had done nothing to stop him.

"Well?"

The blush burned down his neck, and his snapped his widened eyes back to Jade's face. He'd leaned forward, and Guy found themselves almost too close together. Especially when Jade's lips brushed too close to his and he found himself once again with instinct to call his mind and himself sharing a deep kiss with a Malkuthian colonel.

The kiss hadn't even broken off before Guy could feel his vest opening, and the buttons on his shirt being released. Not slowly, as he had done, but with a rushed sense of urgency. His body wasn't nearly as... refined looking as Jade's was. Too many days spent practicing at the sword had made him bulkier then his noble blood had intended him to become. He was beyond the awkwardness of youth, but not the embarrassed modesty.

The discomfort obvious in Guy's disposition only made him more appealing. Jade pulled away from their kiss, reveling in Guy's hungry tongue reaching out for one last lick at their passion. He hadn't intended to leave Guy so disheveled looking, but his shirt had crumpled halfway down to his elbows and his hair had started to flatten with sweat. Jade brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, and took a deep breath in order to control his breathing.

Guy scrambled to the back of the bed, leaving his shirt and vest behind in his struggle to escape. "Whoa, whoa. Jade, what are you doing?"

Jade slid his shirt off as well, and moved their discarded clothing to a nearby chair. "I'd think that to be obvious. I never took you for quite so dense a person. If you'd like, I can make things more... illustrated."

In a deliberate motion, he reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Kneeling on the bed, he undid Guy's as well and slid himself over Guy once again. Propped against the headboard, he was all the more accessible.

Gripping Guy's neck and pressing their lips together, Jade began a more definitive line of exploration. His hand slowly slid down Guy's chest, and his position shifted to a more dominant straddling. The hand continued its exploration in mimic of the soft bites traveling down the definition of his neck. Softly, but still determined, Jade's fingers pushed underneath Guy's pants. He edged the waistband down and slowly began teasing Guy's cock. He was a little disappointed at how accepting Guy had become at the situation, but had no objections to his joining in.

Guy tangled his fingers into Jade's hair, letting his mind concentrate on the sensation of the fine strands cutting into his skin, and breaking against his knuckles with each tightened grip. His eyes squeezed closed, he followed Jade's tongue with his mind as it traced his nipples and disappeared into light kisses down his stomach. It reappeared eventually at the head of his penis, a light teasing lick bringing out the first true protest.

Jade seemed to respond by pulling away, but he took the waist of Guy's pants down with him.

"H-Hey! Don't. D-don't do..." Guy reacted as though stung, but his sentence trailed off into a sigh. Carefully, Jade was teasing him closer and closer to release in a building crescendo that challenged every limit he'd ever believed he had.

Before he'd even fully realized what he was doing, he found himself clinging to Jade's shoulders and praying for the final orgasm that would free him from this anticipation. Looking for something to concentrate on, he listened to Jade's breathing and tried to match the same rhythm of heavy breaths and panting.

Finally, with relenting gasp, Guy collapsed into an explosion of blues and oranges. Letting go of Jade's shoulders, he fell back onto the bed.

-+-+-+-+-

Eyes resting closed, and his thoughts becoming hazy and disconnected, the blonde's breath began to even out. When Jade gave a low chuckle, Guy didn't think much of it until the older man's fingers slid lower between his legs, slick with his ejaculate. Eyes snapping open, he nearly jumped away in shock, but Jade's other arm looped around him and held him fast.

"Now, now, what's this? You weren't complaining a moment ago."

Inarticulate sounds fell from Guy's lips; soft, flustered and wonderful. Unable to stop himself from grinning at the sheer beauty of the scene, Jade caught those lips with his own to silence him, and slowly slipped one finger inside of him.

Guy's body tensed at the intrusion, it was somewhat unexpected yet somehow desired. His fingers tightened into Jade's upper arm, and pulling away from the kiss with a soft cry of protest he could feel Jade add another finger.

"Relax," Jade whispered to Guy's ear with his typically unsuited air of casualness, still grinning as he began to slowly scissor those fingers. Guy gasped at the sudden motion, it was painful. Slowly, the pain faded into a deeper rhythm, and he found himself unable to resist responding to every movement Jade made.

Gently, Jade eased Guy's shoulders forward and withdrew his fingers. He paused for a moment to dwell on the image of Guy on his knees, panting for more. In his bed, nonetheless. It was not a situation that was without the potential for gloating.

Jade shifted his weight slightly, and leaned over Guy's back. "Did that hurt?" He nearly purred the question, it was clear that it was not an inquiry of well-being, but the lead in to some masterminded response.  
*  
Guy had regained enough sense of mind to see through Jade's expectations, "Ah, not too much."

"Good. This will hurt much more, and I'd hate to see you cry."

Guy attempted to respond, but was interrupted by Jade's forcefulness, and the sensation of a girth much greater than two fingers forcing its way inside him.

Jade, too, was beyond discussion. Thrusting forward with a grunt, he bent over Guy. The sensation was intense. On both ends, it seemed. Guy cried out and jerked forward, falling onto his elbows. Jade followed against the momentum and felt himself sink in deeper.

Both men found themselves buried in the moment, and it was all Jade could do to not be instantly engulfed. They hung in the ecstasy of passion, each with only the others muscles as the ballast connecting them to the notion of returning to reality.

Finally, after their world had exploded, Jade let himself fall to the bed. Guy followed in turn, and they remained quiet. Regret was the quickest emotion to fade, and they simply let the afternoon remain the colors in their minds.

\--End!


End file.
